


An Underdog Story

by Foreveryoung9



Category: Bratz - All Media Types
Genre: BFFs, Best Friends, Bullying, Fanfiction, Fitting In, Friendship, Gen, High School, Minor Violence, OOC, Out of Character, Popularity, Underdogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreveryoung9/pseuds/Foreveryoung9
Summary: This is a story about two best friends who are just entering their freshman year of highschool. The girls find it hard to fit in and are focused on having the best things life has to offer and most importantly, popularity. When Sasha and Yasmin bump into two of the coolest and richest girls in school things slowly start to change. After they break up a school fight the girls become more eager to win their friendship over. But then soon have to realize that being themselves is all that matters.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am very happy to be posting again. And I had realized on the last story I forgot to add a disclaimer. To whoever reads please know that I do NOT own any of the bratz characters, any songs, or products etc. that may be mentioned in this story. I give full credit to the rightful owners. And to those huge bratz fans out there, please understand that I know that the girls don't really act like this. This was a random idea that just popped up in my head one day and I thought it would be cool to write about and I thought it would be interesting to use bratz. But other than that that's all I have to say for today. I hope you all enjoy!

There lived two beautiful young girls who were best friends. They had life made, at least that's the way it seemed. In the middle of the summer Sasha had no idea Yasmin's family would be moving next door to her. That made communicating more easy because both of their parents wouldn't allow them to have cell phones. It also made their lives much more fun. They would go back and fourth from their houses, stay up late on the phone. They would make silly noises, dance and just be themselves. But sadly school was almost about to start up again. And they had no social life. They were seen as the clowns and no one ever took them seriously. They dreamed of wearing the best designer clothes but their fathers didn't want them dressing a certain type of way. People made fun of their outfit choices, little did they know it wasn't their faults. They were used to getting teased by a group of girls in middle school and were holding onto hope that they wouldn't see them again in high school.

"I am so happy you moved here, you have no Idea" said Sasha opening up her room door.  
"I know it's so awesome, now we can stay up late and watch scary movies" said Yasmin entering the room. She was carrying a purple notebook and pen in her hand.  
"and eat popcorn and other snacks" said Sasha. "we can crack silly jokes and laugh all night!" Yasmin added. "have dance parties and do each other's make-up"  
"your parents let you wear make-up now?" Yasmin asked. "No, I've been stealing Tracey's to practice, but shhh- don't tell" Sasha whispered. "Cool!" Yasmin said excitingly. Then they both began to giggle.

"we're going to have so much fun!" said Sasha. "I know!" said Yasmin as they started jumping for joy. "YAY!" they both shouted in unison. Just then Sasha had plopped onto her bed and Yasmin had took a seat on the beanie bag chair across from Sasha's bed.  
" these are so comfy, I don't have any of these in my room" said Yasmin. "you can have one of mine" said Sasha. "are you sure?" Yasmin asked. "yes, I mean you are the only guest that comes over and the only person allowed in my room" said Sasha. "really?" Yasmin asked as her eyes grew wide.  
"yes, I'm serious" said Sasha sliding her lap top from under her bed.

Yasmin began looking around the spacious room with a bunch of Justin Bieber, Zayn Malik posters along with other bands.  
"Sasha that's a lot right there. my parents won't let me hang too many posters up in my room" said Yasmin. 

"I know it is a lot, I love coming home to my future husband, and getting to see is sexy face! have you heard his new song?" said Sasha referring to Zayn.

"no. I barely have time to stalk celebrities because I'm too busy doing chores" said Yasmin. "wait a second I'll pull it up" she said with her eyes still glued to the screen. "what's that?" Yasmin asked. "I just made a twitter but nobody knows it's me. I'm not allowed to have it though. shhh don't tell!" Sasha whispered.  
"I won't" said Yasmin. "I'm not allowed to have one either, the only one I have is a facebook but my parents have monitor me, it's boring anyway"  
Just then that's when the music began playing on Sasha's computer. And Yasmin began listening closely.

Sweet baby, our sex has meaning  
Know this time you'll stay til the morning  
Duvet days and vanilla ice cream  
More than just one night together exclusively  
Baby let me be your man  
So I can love you  
And if you let me be your man  
Then I'll take care of you, you  
For the rest of my life  
For the rest of yours  
For the rest of my life  
For the rest of yours  
For the rest of ours

"he sounds great" said Yasmin as the song continued to play. "It is, I love his voice in my opinion he's better without the other four" said Sasha continuing to fangirl. "hey!" said Yasmin getting offended. "I'm just being honest" said Sasha.  
That's when she began getting lost in a day dream. The girls were silent for a couple seconds. "uhm Sasha, are you ok?" Yasmin asked concerned by the look on her face.  
"yeah I'm sorry, I just had a moment" said Sasha. But can't you just picture us? Don't you picture our dream wedding? me walking down the aisle to him in front of millions, our lips touching. Then after we have the cake and everything we can go on our honeymoon and get lost in the bahamas, then he will sing to me and the night goes on and I think you know what happens next"  
"yeah" Yasmin said looking at her weird. "too much?" Sasha asked. "just a little" said Yasmin.  
Sasha got up from her bed and ran over to one of the posters. "don't you think we'd be cute together?" Sasha asked putting her face up to his.  
"yeah, but I just don't know if he'd be good for you" said Yasmin. "wait...huh? why?" Sasha asked getting back onto her bed.  
"have you forgotten that he cheated on that girl from that british pop group?" Yasmin asked with so much confusion to why her best friend was still gushing over him.  
"he's a cheater, never trust a cheater and he did it more than once too"  
"so he didn't do that to me, besides they're broken up now and she's probably over him anyway. besides people can change. baby I'm waiting for you!" said Sasha to the big poster of Zayn.  
"yeah keep waiting and he'll probably do the same to you too" said Yasmin. "what about you? I thought you had a big crush on Justin Bieber, what's up with the new Nick Jonas fetish?" Sasha asked.  
"his music and looks began getting old over time. Now Nick! don't get me started" said Yasmin.  
"have you planned the wedding yet?" Sasha asked. "no not yet suprisingly" Yasmin replied.  
"then what's that notebook you got there?" Sasha questioned. "oh it's a journal I just started I am planning our last sleepover for the summer before we have to go back to school" Yasmin sighed.  
"ooohh let me see" Sasha said as she scooted to the edge of her bed on the side where Yasmin was and decided to peak into the book.  
"oh no, I'm not done yet. It's a surprise!" said Yasmin quickly slamming it shut. "well you have to tell me so I know what activities we're doing" said Sasha. "nope. you won't know until I'm done" said Yasmin as she pulled out her pen and began to write.  
Sasha got up from her bed and walked over to her dresser and started going through piles of old clothes.  
"speaking of school, my Mom still hasn't taken me shopping for new clothes" said Sasha emptying out the messy drawers. "really? my Mom is taking me next week" said Yasmin taking her attention off of her journal.  
"can I come?" Sasha asked. "are you kidding me? who wants to be seen with their Mom buying school clothes and shopping for new panties and bras. she barely allows me to pick out clothes myself. years ago her check didn't hit her bank account on time so we had to shop at a thrift store" Yasmin vented.  
"oh wow I remember that one" said Sasha shaking her head. "and I am tired of having to wear my sister's old clothes, they're so not cool anymore" Yasmin added.  
"I know how you feel Yaz, no one thinks of us. And sadly school is approaching so we have to look our best. I need to look up the latest fashion trends" said Sasha shutting her door and heading back to her computer.  
"yeah cool do it and maybe we can convince our parents to buy us those clothes and we can get our hair and nails and make-up done and we'll be cool!" said Yasmin getting excited. "I know every boy will be all over us!" said Sasha.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am super late...I lost motivation over the past few weeks, but I am back again!!!

"for the love of christ Sasha. No. you heard me the first time" said her Mother. "and begging me ain't gonna make me change my mind"  
Sasha felt disappointed. Her parents never ever gave her what she wanted. Her life sucked. She began feeling down. She began to think that there was no way her and Yasmin would ever fit in at school. And what was worse was that it was going to be their first year of highschool.

"yes ma'am" said Sasha as she looked up at her Mom who had a frown on her face. The kitchen grew silent and the smell of meatballs and garlic filled the air and there was smoke all over the kitchen. Sasha had put her head down and placed her attention back onto the computer screen that showed a cute dress that was on sale. It was a short silver sparkly dress with long sleeves and in the picture there was a pretty girl modeling the outfit and the dress stopped at her knees and she had six inch black heals on her feet.

"you mine as well stop looking at it now cuz you're not gettin it" said her Mother continuing to stare her down. Sasha just looked up at her Mom again who had the same look on her face. Her Dad turned around to face her taking his attention off of the boiling noodles in front of him.  
"and you must be out your mind if you think I'm gonna have my daughter walking around like that" he added.

"that's enough, go upstairs and put that computer away" said her Mom. "yes ma'am" said Sasha shutting her laptop and carrying it back up to her room. Sasha wanted to cry.  
"what did they say?" Yasmin asked. "they said no" Sasha answered as she plopped back onto her bed she leaned over and slid her laptop under her bed.  
"can I see it?" Yasmin asked. "my Mom told me to put it away for the night" said Sasha in a low tone.

Being her sucked. Her parents never let her do anything she wanted to do. They were too strict and almost too hard on her. Every time she wanted something so badly and her parents said no they would go into a long lecture of why they said what they said. She had no choice but to smile, agree and brush things off. The girls were silent for a minute.

"don't worry Sasha one day we'll be the richest girls in the world and we'll have all the best clothes and shoes. every girl will want to be us. and every guy is gonna wanna get with us" said Yasmin.

"I just wish I was older right now. I want things my way. I never get what I want. They ignore me and say no to everything, but Tracey gets everything she wants. My parents are considering buying her a car for her eight teenth birthday, it's not fair" Sasha began crossing her arms.

"look my life sucks too, my parents don't let me do anything. Claudia gets praised for everything she does and Antonio is spoiled because he is the baby. It's tough being the middle child" said Yasmin.

"there's just no other way of convincing them" said Sasha still upset. "we are gonna do great things one day and everyone will regret not paying attention to us so cheer up" said Yasmin getting up from the chair to hug Sasha.  
"let's start talking about our sleep over!"

 

A Week Later (first day of school)  
"oh hey Sasha!" said Yasmin popping right out of the front door of her house with her book bag behind her. Her Mom was standing at the door.  
"be safe, and don't be late!" said Yasmin's Mom. "I won't!" Yasmin shouted back at her. Her Mother stood there and watched her leave. Sasha was still standing in front of her door checking her bag to make sure she had everything. She looked miserable but she was always happy to see her best friend.

"are you ready?" Yasmin asked. "yes, I got everything" said Sasha zipping her book bag shut and swinging it over her shoulder.  
Sasha was wearing purple sweatpants and a purple sweat jacket to match it. She felt hot already and she hated the heavy material. Yasmin was just wearing jeans that were passed down from her sister and a pink sweater with it.

"Sasha aren't you hot in that?" Yasmin asked. "yes I look a mess" Sasha replied.

"I look a mess too, but don't worry we can bum together and start a new trend" said Yasmin jokingly. "I don't think anyone else wants to show up to school looking like a big juicy grape. I feel so fat in this" Sasha said.  
"I can pass for a piece of grape fruit today or maybe a strawberry cake or a piece of watermelon, I think I like the cake one better" said Yasmin.  
"who cares? why should we care anyway?"

"you're so right Yaz, today we don't give a crap about what people think of us" said Sasha. "so what!" said Yasmin boldly.  
"so what, we're gonna play it cool!" Sasha added. Just as they neared the school there were plenty of students lined up on the outside to get inside of the building and lots of students either getting off of the bus or out of their parents car. From far away mostly everyone looked as if they were dressed for a fashion show.

"I always said I would never skip school but do you think we should turn back around?" Yasmin asked nervously.  
"This is a mistake, this is not what I thought it would be" said Sasha. "let's run" said Yasmin turning back around. She tried to run the opposite way but Sasha stopped her.  
"remember what you said earlier, we shouldn't care" Sasha started as she still held onto her hand. "right" Yasmin answered.

As they got closer they spotted big words at the top of the building that read "Stiles High" Their hearts were racing faster and they began feeling sick to their stomachs.  
"we're almost there" said Sasha. They were standing side by side holding hands walking together. Once they got closer they seen a lot of cute guys. Lots of the girls were dressed in expensive name brand clothing, and had bags that were either gucci or louis vuitton.

"hey I always wanted that bag" Sasha began crying loudly. "hey remember we're playing it cool" said Yasmin interupting Sasha's mental breakdown.  
"oh my god, those are some nice heals she got on over there" said Sasha pointing to some girl, but she got lost in the crowd of people.  
"focus Sasha, let's be quiet and hope nobody notices us!" said Yasmin. Just then that's when Sasha and Yasmin grabbed everyone's attention. A group of girls were laughing at them and they were getting a bunch of stares.

"maybe I spoke too soon" said Yasmin trying her best to ignore the girls way across from them. Sasha was just lost in her own world.  
"you're not with me girl" said Yasmin as the crowd got worse. There was a young girl who looked the same age as them who was standing near them.  
Finally they got through the crowds of people and they entered the building which made them feel relieved. This was not what they were expecting. "we did a good job!" said Sasha as she slapped hands with Yasmin.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm super late as always, but here's chapter 3. I hope you enjoy!!!

Their first day of school wasn't like anything they imagined. They were laughed at talked about and getting stares from a bunch of other kids. They both felt embarassed. So far they haven't had one class together. They were expecting to have a bunch of classes together. And they weren't expecting for the majority of the kids to be dressed up for a fashion show.

They were even shocked that half of their parents would let their children leave the house dressed like that. But they still wished they were them. Sasha and Yasmin had met up at their lockers. That was the only time they seen each other.

"hey Sash" said Yasmin circiling around the combination lock to get her locker open. "Yas!" Sasha exclaimed as she pulled Yasmin in for a big hug.  
"I missed you so much girl" said Yasmin. "I know me too" said Sasha pulling away. She opened her locker to a mini poster of Zayn hung on the door. "You know I wouldn't forget to bring my baby" said Sasha and Yasmin laughed.

As they both went through their lockers to find what they needed and put things away they discussed their experiences so far.  
"Just as I thought everyone was going to ignore us, that's when I get a bunch of stares and mainly it's pretty people" said Yasmin. "I know I seen some girl whispering about me. I knew she had to be talking about me" said Sasha. "she was looking right at me"

"I wasn't expecting this school to be full of stuck up rich kids who think they're better" Yasmin stated. "I know, now when I think of it. why do you think they call this school Stiles High? for kids with style" Sasha questioned.

"I didn't think of that!" said Yasmin. "Did you know that there are other cool classes to take, like fashion and design, there's a dance class? there is even cheerleading for afterschool. My parents didn't even bother to sign me up for any of that" Sasha whined.

"I am taking a writing course and it is awesome!" Yasmin bragged. "well that's good for you. If I tried to ask my parents to sign me up for any of those courses they'll go into those long lectures about not following after the crowd and how much my father doesn't want me walking around with make up or shaking my booty off in a tight mini skirt" said Sasha.

"you're right, what if they set us up" said Yasmin. "what if they did. why in hell would they send us to a school like this where there's a bunch of cute guys and all the girls look like models?" said Sasha.

"TO HUMILIATE US!" they both said in unsion. After they got their things together they both slammed their lockers shut.  
"me and my parents are going to have a serious talk when we get home" said Yasmin. "I know same with me!" said Sasha in a demanding tone. They walked off.

"so where are you headed to?" Yasmin asked. "I am going to lunch right now, but I rather have my books ready instead" said Sasha. "me too!" Yasmin said with so much joy.  
"oh my god! we have lunch together!" they both exclaimed with joy. "Yay!"

They were very excited to at least be eating together. They went on laughing and talking. But before they could make it to the cafeteria they had bumped into a group of girls. They both fell on their butts and their books fell out of their hands.

"hey watch where you're going" said one of them. When they both looked up to them they couldn't believe it was the triplets "Janelle, Adrienne and Brigitte...it's you" said Yasmin a little surprised.

"yeah it's us" said Brigitte. They were their worst enemies in middle school and always bullied them for being outcasts. "you two look lovely today" Adrienne said sarcastically looking them up and down. "are you blind? I don't know what they're doing here, they both look like they're still wearing hand me down clothes" Janelle said.

"or more like they shopped at the thrift store" Adrienne added and they all laughed. "why do you two even bother coming here, you don't belong here" said Brigitte.  
Sasha and Yasmin both were on the floor trying to organize and pick up their papers scattered all over the hall.

"please, you're wasting your time" said Yasmin. "please, you're wasting your time" Brigitte mocked. "we didn't ask to be here, it's not our faults we're here, trust me we want to look good and if we had the choice we would. it's just our parents-"

"save it! no one wants to here your little sob story!" said Brigitte. The girls were just standing there in the middle of the hallway laughing at them and making jokes while they were on their knees picking up papers trying to organize them. There was no body in sight to help them. The hall was completely empty.

"we will not take this abuse from anyone Yasmin. I say we stand up to them" said Sasha as they got away from them a bit. "we're like a couple inches away from them, now's the perfect time to run" Yasmin whispered. "NO, we ARE going back there!" Sasha said proudly. "shhh they might hear us" Yasmin said as they both got up from their knees. Then the girls were right behind them.

"you got something to say?" Brigitte asked. "leave us the hell alone!" Sasha yelled. "or what?" Bridgette said getting in Sasha's face like she was ready to fight.  
"Is this a threat?" Sasha asked not backing down. "I still will never forget the time in gym class you replaced my shampoo with glue, that took hours to get out of my hair" said Adrienne.

"You started it!" Yasmin chimed in. "shut up, right now we're not talking to you" said Bridgitte with a threatening look on her face. Bridgette knocked Sasha's books to the floor.  
"you bitch!" Sasha said slapping her in the face. Janelle then pushed her to the floor and all of the girls began punching her, Sasha throwing her hands up in attempts to defend herself. Yasmin dropped her books onto the floor and jumped in.

"hey get off of her" Yasmin yelled as she pulled Brigitte's hair and yanked her head in attempts to pull her off of Sasha. She jumped on her and started punching her and that's when the other girls started attacking her too Yasmin kicked one of them but it wasn't enough.

"Leave them alone" they heard two voices screaming from down the hallway. Footsteps got closer and they were pulling the girls off of Sasha and Yasmin.  
"what are you two doing here?" Janelle asked in confusion. "you two should be ashamed of yourselves" said the one girl. Just then that's when Sasha and Yasmin looked up and seen two beautiful girls dressed in the appropriate attire, and the make up on their faces were perfectly done. One was asian and had dark hair and the other one white with blond hair.

"It's sad what you're doing to these poor girls" said the blond one. "yeah you three should really get going, you guys wouldn't want me to have to spill your secret to the whole school right?" said the darker haired one.

"yeah, about that!" said Janelle. They all felt embarassed by their behavior and their hair was a mess so they decided to walk off and leave the girls alone. Sasha and Yasmin were still struggling to get off of the floor. They were shook. They girls in front of them were untouchable. They were shocked that people like them would come to their defenses.  
"don't just sit there sillies" said the one with the darker hair helping Sasha to the floor. While the blond one helped Yasmin.

"I really wanna thank you two for defending us, you really didn't have to" said Yasmin. "no problem, that's what we like to do" she said. "by the way my name is Cloe. "my name is Yasmin" she replied as she shook her hand.

"this is my best friend Jade" said Cloe pointing to the girl standing with Sasha. "hi Jade, nice to meet you I am Yasmin" said Yasmin as they both waved. "and this is my friend Sasha"  
Sasha and Cloe exchanged looks and shook hands and greeted each other as well. "where are you two headed off to?" Cloe asked. "we were headed off to lunch, until we bumped into the big meanies" Sasha answered.

"don't worry about them, they're nothing" said Jade. "Are you gonna tell anyone about this? I don't want us suspended for fighting on the first day of school" said Yasmin.  
"yes our parents will kick our asses" said Sasha. "don't worry this will just stay between us" said Cloe. The girls were on their way to lunch too. They all walked together. Sasha and Yasmin still couldn't believe that two cool girls would defend them.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you know or anyone who has been reading this story. I haven't posted this story for like months. I kinda lost motivation for it over time. But hey I am back with part 4!

Days went by and Sasha and Yasmin still were in shock about being defended by two of the coolest girls at Stiles High. They were very thrilled, but very ashamed at the same time.

They never thought of talking to them again. But they believed if they could get two of the most popular girls in school to become their friends they could do anything they wanted.  
The girls were up all night talking on the phone. All they talked about was being cool, having nice clothes and being best friends with the girls.  
"I still can't believe that the most popular girls in school would even talk to us. I feel like I am dreaming. What if they really don't like us?" Yasmin said over the phone.  
"Calm down girl, they already defended us we're in!" Sasha said. "what do you mean we're in?" Yasmin asked.

"all we will have to do is, put on make up, convince our parents to buy us expensive designer clothes and we can talk about fashion, gossip, talk about boys, go to the mall it will be so much fun" said Sasha.

"I know, but have you even considered the fact that we haven't seen them much after that, do you think that they're embarassed of us?" Yasmin asked. "good question, we really haven't seen them yesterday after that" said Sasha.

"I know I agree, do you think that they are embarassed of us?" Yasmin asked sadly. "yeah maybe, they're embarassed of sticking up for us, maybe they didn't like seeing us get beat up, but don't want anyone to know they did that" said Sasha.

"if so, that's okay. I guess. I hate school!" said Yasmin. "It takes up too much free time, I can't focus on all this work"  
"I know me either, I have too much homework already, this is the begining of the school year, we're supposed to relax, have fun" said Sasha.

"I can't wait til I'm a grown woman. I will be doing what I want, I will wear what I want" said Yasmin.  
"I know me too, I can't wait to be the hottest dancer in the world. My Daddy doesn't want me to be a cheerleader because of the mini short skirts, but when I am older I am going to wear what I want, do what I want, and I am going to be dancing in whatever I want to dance in" Sasha continued.

"Yes, I can't wait til we won't have anymore homework to do, we'll get to shop anywhere, we get to stay up late, we'll both have the man of our dreams, and we'll be rich. I wish we won't have to work again" said Yasmin.

"I know, It would be so awesome if it rained money from the sky every single day" said Sasha.  
"hundreds will be everywhere!" Yasmin laughed. "Zayn baby, we will be rich" said Sasha running to the wall to plant a soft kiss on Zayn's lips.

"you're kissing your poster aren't you?" Yasmin asked. "aww yes, how did you know?" Sasha chuckled a bit.  
"I just do, we will have mansions, we will have millions, we will have husbands and lots and lots of cute babies" said Yasmin.

Just then that's when Sasha's Mom came into her room. "Sasha it's way past your bedtime, you know you got school in the morning" she said.  
"ugh" Sasha huffed. "you know better, do not give me lip, say goodnight" said Sasha's Mom. "okay, goodnight Yasmin" Sasha said through the phone.  
"goodnight Sasha" said Yasmin. Sasha hung up the phone. And that's when Yasmin's Mother came in.

"don't worry Sasha hung up the phone" Yasmin said placing the phone on the hook beside her bed. "and you know it is past your bedtime, I want you to get some rest tonight" she said.

"I know, I know" said Yasmin climbing underneath her sheets. "I love you" she said kissing Yasmin on the cheeks. "I love you too Momma" said Yasmin.

The Next Day  
The girls were standing at Sasha's locker talking right before lunch. "what's the point of taking out all of those books. You don't need all those notebooks" said Yasmin as Sasha dropped a notebook down in her pile of books onto the floor.  
"  
"For my all of my subjects duh" she said. Yasmin just stood there and watched her. "have you ever heard of five subject notebooks?" Yasmin said holding her notebook up in Sasha's face.

"Oh give me a break, It is not my fault, this is only the first week of school and already I feel loaded with so much homework. Not every one is lucky enough to have special notebooks like you, quit rubbing it in my face" Sasha said slamming her English textbook into her locker.

"what's the matter girl, you seem to be very snappy today" said Yasmin. "I am trying not to stress." said Sasha.  
"you're still upset about your parents this morning right?" "yes, I don't know why they won't just let me try out for it at least once!" Sasha said slamming more books down in her locker.  
"just calm down maybe you'll find some other things you're interested in. there are plenty of other things like fashion courses, art!" Yasmin suggested.  
"All I have is the main subjects and other boring classes like study hall, cooking class. Dancing is my life!" said Sasha. "don't give up, maybe they'll come around" said Yasmin.

"ughh- I doubt it. whatever I'm over it. let's just go to lunch" said Sasha finally gathered all of her books for the next classes. She slammed her locker shut and picked her notebooks up off of the floor. And they went on their way to lunch.

"are you sure you don't need help?" said Yasmin. "that's a lot of books"

"I'll be fine" said Sasha as they finally made their way to the empty round table located in the center of the room. All the kids were laughing around them, hanging out with their friends. There were different kinds of ciques. Small ones, large ones, popular ones, geeky ones.

"We are totally outcasts" Yasmin sighed. Sasha just dropped her books onto the table and didn't say anything. "well let's go get lunch" said Yasmin.  
After the girls got their lunch they came back to their table. They were the only ones sitting there.

"come on Sasha cheer up. Is anything else gonna cheer you up?" Yasmin asked. "I don't know, I feel like I don't belong here, my parents ruin my life. I wanna run away" Sasha said as she stabbed her fork into her green beans. She just sat there and stared at her plate.

"we can both run away together, they won't care. at least my parents won't" said Yasmin lowering her tone. "life is really unfair. Tracey got everything she wanted. Even when she was my age my parents spoiled her" Sasha said stabbing her forn in and out of her food.

"That's how I feel about Claudia, everything I try to do to get my parents attention doesn't even matter. Over everything she does my parents throw a huge party" Yasmin complained.

"yeah let's get out of here. this is pointless, maybe we can try to convince our parents to send us to another school" Sasha said.  
"or maybe we don't even have to ask, we can just run away from home and never come back our parents won't even notice" said Yasmin. "yeah we can quit school and get jobs, then we can buy houses, a whole bunch of cars, buy nice clothes, then we will be busy, and we will matter" said Sasha.

"yes let's do it!" said Yasmin agreeing as they slapped hands. "this will be fun" said Sasha. Just then Yasmin noticed the girls sitting a couple tables down from them. They looked like they were laughing and having so much fun. They had a group of friends and were laughing and having fun. They looked as if they were staring in the same direction Sasha and Yasmin were sitting.

The same girls who broke up their fight with the triplets. Sasha turned around to see them. "they're looking right at us!" said Yasmin.

"why are they laughing at us?" said Sasha embarassed.

Sasha and Yasmin couldn't believe it. But then again they weren't even shocked. They were the outcasts.


End file.
